Fee's Haircut
" " is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Harvey Beaks. Synopsis Fee gets her first haircut and has to decide if looking awesome is better than being awesome. Plot Harvey, Fee, and Foo were preparing to jump from a tree into a dumpster. After being chased away by Randl, Harvey notices a stick covered in gum stuck in Fee's hair. Harvey and Foo decide to "operate" on Fee's hair. Unfortunately, this results in the two cutting Fee's hair incorrectly, leaving a bald spot. Miriam enters the room to give the kids cookies, only to notice Fee's hair. Miriam takes Fee to Tara's Hair Parlour to fix her hair. Tara gives Fee a beautiful and fancy haircut, much to Fee's pleasant surprise. Shortly after, Piri Piri and Claire are painting a picture of Princess holding a bowl of fruit. They are distracted by Fee and her new haircut and spend time admiring it, much to Princess's annoyance. Harvey and Foo appear and agree that her hair looks nice. The three decide to go sliding down a hill covered in mud, which ruins Fee's hair. At the hair parlour, Tara warns Fee not to mess her hair up. Her warning falls on deaf ears, however, and a montage of Fee having fun, ruining her hair, and visiting the parlour to get it fixed is shown. After styling Fee a pixie cut, Tara gives her a final warning; Fee's pixie cut is the shortest she can cut it, and if Fee ruins her hair again, she will not be able to fix it. A terrified Fee decides to play it safe with Harvey and Foo, which results with them playing cards. After worrying that the boys might "make her hair sick" by coughing on it, Foo, in a fit of tears, runs out of the room in frustration of not being able to have fun with Fee. Harvey tries telling Fee that her new haircut is making things difficult, but Fee simply criticizes his hair and leaves. Harvey and Foo decide to take matters into their own hands. Later that night, the two shave off what's left of Fee's hair. In the morning, Fee, now bald, wakes up in a rage. Angry about her predicament, she goes on a hair-stealing rampage throughout the woods, stealing kids' hair and forming a makeshift wig. A mob of angry children (and Princess) finally surround Fee, who's stuck on a log on a stream. Foo finally offers to give up his own hair (and Harvey's) if she could just return to being the sister he knows and loves. Fee comes to realize that what she is doing is wrong, and she falls into the river to clear her head of the stolen hair. When she emerges, the children are in awe of her bald beauty. As Fee and Foo makeup, Foo suddenly has an idea. They go to Tara's parlour where Tara gives Fee a small pink bow. The kids finally go out to have fun, while Princess demands an exasperated worker to give her a new haircut. Characters Major Characters *Fee *Harvey Beaks *Foo Supporting Characters *Tara Minor Characters *Miriam Beaks *Piri Piri *Claire *Princess *Dade *Technobear *Kratz (cameo) *Rooter (cameo) *Randl (cameo) *Francois (cameo) *Kathy (cameo) *Jean Luc (cameo) *Sean Jean (cameo) Trivia *This episode, along with "Harvey's Favorite Book" was originally supposed to air on May 3rd, but they were both delayed to July 18. *It is revealed that Tara has 500 children. *This episode leaves the question, as to if Fee's hair was entirely shaved. What happened to the bugs in "The Almighty Foo"? Goofs * When Foo gets on Fee's hair and says, "I wanna wrestle with it", Fee's arms disappear for a split second. * When Harvey and Foo are about to cut off the rest of Fee's hair, Harvey's shorts are longer than usual. * If you look at Piri Piri when the mob of kids came, her hair is fine. However, when the kids started chasing Fee, Piri is shown with some hair cut off. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes